In these days, a thin-type display device has become popular. As such a display device, a liquid crystal display device 169 as illustrated in FIGS. 8 to 10 may be exemplified. FIG. 9 is an exploded perspective view of the liquid crystal display device 169. FIG. 10 is a plan view of a liquid crystal display panel 119 and the like included in the liquid crystal display device 169 illustrated in FIG. 9, and FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view of the liquid crystal display device 169 illustrated in FIG. 9, taken in the direction of the arrows along the line E-E′ of FIG. 9.
As illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9, the liquid crystal display device 169 includes the liquid crystal display panel 119 and a backlight unit 139 for applying light to the liquid crystal display panel 119. Further, as illustrated in FIGS. 8 to 10, on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board 116 which is attached to the liquid crystal display panel 119, light emitting diodes (LEDs) 131 are mounted, and a light emitting surface 131L of each of the LEDs 131 faces a side surface 132S of a light guide plate 132.
In the liquid crystal display device 169 having such an internal structure, the FPC board 116 is required to be wrapped around the liquid crystal display panel 119 from one surface side to another surface side at a position near an end of the liquid crystal display panel 119. Further, as illustrated in FIG. 11, which illustrates another example of FIG. 8, in some cases, the FPC board 116 may be wrapped around the liquid crystal display panel 119 from one surface side to another surface side so as to surround a built-in frame 170.
In any of the cases illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 11, repulsive force is generated in the FPC board 116 which is bent by the wrapping. As a result, a position of each of the LEDs 131 with respect to the side surface (light receiving surface) 132S of the light guide plate 132 may be displaced from a desired position (in short, positional accuracy of the LEDs 131 may be deteriorated).
Positional displacements of the LEDs (light sources) 131 with respect to the side surface 132S of the light guide plate 132 described above may cause nonuniformity in quantity of light from the backlight unit 139, and accordingly, may cause degradation of display quality of the liquid crystal display device 169.
Therefore, Patent Literature 1 discloses the liquid crystal display device 169 for preventing such troubles. In the liquid crystal display device 169, as illustrated in FIG. 12, a recess 172 for storing a pin 171 formed on the light emitting surface 131L of the LED 131 is formed in the side surface 132S of the light guide plate 132. That is, the pin 171 formed on the LED 131 is fitted into the recess 172 formed in the light guide plate 132, to thereby cause the LED 131 to be incapable of moving with respect to the light guide plate 132.